A Birthday Surprise
by Hunnyfern34
Summary: On the day of Wolfram Van Bielefeld's 24th birthday, his fiancé Yuuri gives him a little surprise.


A Birthday Surprise

 _Wolfram had never thought he could be so happy in his entire life. He never expected his wimp of a fiancé to take him somewhere so beautiful for his birthday...  
_  
A day before I turned twenty I was on edge. Yuuri had been avoiding me all day and night. Even when I planned on sneaking into his room I found that the door was locked so I couldn't get inside. That's what pissed me off. I stormed back to my room and slept until one of the maids came to tell me that breakfast was ready and happy birthday.

I was joyful that everyone was wishing me a happy birthday but the fact that no one knew where my wimpy fiancé was just let my bad mood return. Letting the morning go by quickly I found myself walking through the palace gardens, near the stables. My blue uniformed outfit fit snugly yet comfortably on me so when I ran smack dab into the front half of a black horse I fell back and groaned.

"Wolfram!"

Knowing that voice anywhere I opened my eyes and saw my fiancé sitting atop his black stallion with my own white mare's rein in his hand.

"Yuuri what the hell!"

He blushed and smiled nervously as I glared at him and stood, brushing the dirt off of myself. After all, I had to stay presentable for my birthday dinner in a few hours.

"Come on." Was what unexpectedly came out of Yuuri's mouth while I simply stared at him. "I have to show you something, it's urgent."

I saw just how eager Yuuri was and frowned. Normally he was never like this so something must've been bothering him.

Sighing I get onto my horse, the two of us setting out as soon as I got on.

"Yuuri where are we going?" I ask, looking up in my saddle.

"You'll see." Yuuri responds, a light smile on his face. I go silent wondering what he was thinking. Soon we come out onto the main road, leaving the castle gates behind, the wooden doors closing with a bang. As I blink to get my eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight, I see the whole town full of people, all of them smiling up at us, their hands raised to touch mine.

"Happy birthday Lord Wolfram!" They all scream, their smiling and laughing faces making the bright day even brighter.

"Here...I know it's not much but…" A young girl says, holding up a basket for me to take.  
"It's something my family and I made. To...you know...thank you for being our prince."

I take it, opening the basket to see a beautiful blue jacket, the stitches well made and the love and attention given to it clear.

"Thank you. It's lovely." I say stiffly, unused to other's kindness. But at my words the girl's face lights up, and she smiles really big, her eyes glowing like I had given her the best present in the world.

"You're welcome Lord Wolfram!" She says, backing up so others could come closer. Yuuri stays silent as we pass through the town, many other people giving me presents or wishing me a happy birthday with a kiss on my hand. They all seemed so happy and celebratory, I was shocked. Finally we step out of the town gates, the townsfolk waving us off, having followed us the whole way.

"Yuuri...I…"

"You're really appreciated you know? More than you think." Yuuri whispers quietly, turning to look me in my eyes.

"I can see that. Thanks for showing me." I say, giving my fiance a rare smile.

"No problem. But don't get me wrong, that's not what I took you out for." With that Yuuri spurs his horse, both of our horses taking off at a fast gallop as we go off the main road and onto a mountain path.

"Yuuri where are we going?" I ask after we have been riding for over twenty minutes.

"You'll see." Yuuri responds, a light smile on his face. A few minutes later and Yuuri stops his horse, quickly getting off. I pull back on the reins and do the same, tying our horse's reins to a tree while Yuuri takes off, carrying a basket and telling me to wait till he had returned. A few minutes later and Yuuri returns, his signature goofy grin on his face.

"Wolf, follow me. I have a gift for you." He says while grabbing my hand, pulling me forward and into a clearing. Gasping I look ahead of me to where I see a huge meadow, the wind causing the flowers and grass to sway and a wonderfull smell surround us.

"Yuuri what..." I ask, turning to see my fiance standing by what I now recognize as a picnic basket, a white and red checkered blanket protecting the basket.

"Happy Birthday Wolfram. I am sorry about avoiding you yesterday, but I wanted this to be a surprise."

"You...wanted to surprise me?"

"Yes! Don't you recognize this place?" Yuuri smiles, gesturing around the meadow.

"This…" I gasp, my mind flashing back to two years ago….

"Alright Yuuri what is so important that you had to drag me out here to say?" I snap, shifting my weight. "We're going to war soon, and I need to finish getting everyone ready." My eyes look over the meadow, wondering why Yuuri would call me out to a quiet place like this.

"I know. That's why I wanted to say this now. Wolf...I...I like you!"

My eyes widened in surprise, Yuuri's onyx eyes staring intently into mine. "Ever since I accidentally proposed to you, you've always been by my side, helping me when I need it and lifting my spirits when I am sad. W-when I was betrayed and used, you stayed by my side and showed me nothing but affection and kindness. I...I know I have been treating you terribly, because in my world it's not normal for two boys to fall in love, much less get married." Yuuri pauses, walking over to me and grabbing my hands in his. "But now, I don't care! This isn't earth, and you aren't a normal boy, you aren't even human! That's why...I...fell in l-love with you, Wolfram von Bielefeld. I...I love you, Wolf."  
I stood in complete shock, not able to believe my ears. _Yuuri...loves me? After five years...he…_ I blink, looking into the glowing black eyes of the person I had loved for years. The one who had always kept a safe distance between us, never getting too close. But now, with the soft summer grasses dancing and the wind singing softly in our ears, I heard the words I never thought I would hear. Those three words….

"Wolf, I love you. Forever and ever."

I blink, coming back to the present time and hearing the words that had changed my whole world.

"I know." Shaking my head I give Yuuri my golden smile, the one reserved just for him, for I had found out how to truly smile when he had come into my life, making everything brighter.

"I love you too." With those words I bring him close to my chest, kissing him just as I had that day when our feelings become the same. The rest of my birthday we spent together, eating the sandwiches Yuuri had made and watching the sunset over the meadow, our hands intertwined, our wedding rings glimmering in the last rays of the day.


End file.
